This invention relates to directional coupling circuits used in microwave apparatus and more particularly to improvements therein.
Broad band 3-dB directional couplers have many applications in microwave receivers and power sources for communications and radar. Couplers with better band-widths than those available until now would improve the usefulness of the equipment in which they are used.